


Ад по-снейповски

by allayonel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод на русский фика oO Calliope Oo "L'Enfer selon Severus"</p><p>Всем известно, что Снейп не любит подростков, но детей он любит еще меньше!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ад по-снейповски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'Enfer selon Severus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17762) by oO Calliope Oo. 



> Бета перевода - Morane.

 

  _«Ну, дорогие мои волшебнички, у нас за окном вторник, 30 мая, а на часиках 6:30! Поднимаемся дружненько и завтракаем плотненько, плотный завтрак – лучшее начало дня! А пока для вас звучит новая песня Гоблинских Дешевок «Бальтазар и его базар»._

БААААААААААМ! 

Одно и то же каждое утро. Магический будильник уважаемого и ужасно раздраженного профессора зелий полетел через всю комнату и разбился об стену. В 6:29 Северус Снейп еще мирно спал, блуждая во снах, содержание которых способно было вогнать в краску монахиню. В 6:31 он уже был готов мучительно растерзать первого, кто встретится ему по дороге, и с особым садизмом выместить на нем свое плохое настроение. 

_«Снова мучиться с этим сборищем морально-дефективных идиотов._

Я уже ненавижу этот день…»

В конце концов, он поднялся, ругаясь про себя, и почти бегом направился в ванную, мимоходом бросив Reparo в останки несчастного будильника. В комнате была холодрыга. Слизеринцы жили в подземельях, и их декана это правило не особо напрягало. Но в этот раз, оказавшись в душе… 

– АААААААААА!! Гномьи подштанники вам в глотку! Что за бардак? 

Прыснувшая одинокая струйка – ледяная, причем – была ему ответом. Он безнадежно крутил краны, но ни капли теплой воды не вылилось. 

_«Долбаные трубы…»_

В тот же миг в сливе душа раздались раскаты жестокого смеха, который принадлежал существу, знакомому всем в этом замке. 

 _«Я его прикончу… Мерзкий полтергейст!»_  

– Пивз! Верни горячую воду, поганец! Иди лучше доводить старую кошку Минерву! 

Жизнерадостное «о, даааааааааааа!» разнеслось по трубам и затихло вдалеке, а Северус довольно усмехнулся. Чуть позже он, наконец, смог помыться под действительно горячей водой. Возможно, день еще будет неплох. Завершив омовение, профессор облачился в тяжелую черную мантию, играющую не последнюю роль в создании его особенного образа, способного запугать первогодков, и вышел в направлении Большого Зала. 

Встав рано, он удачно избежал общества невыносимых учеников во время завтрака и их пустой детской болтовни на темы вроде: «Никогда не догадаешься, с кем Лора вчера целовалась!», « А домашка по Чарам нужна к какому числу?» или – ничуть не легче – «Это мой бекон!» Так что Северус спокойно сел на свое место за преподавательским столом между Альбусом Дамблдором, пытающимся намазать на тартинку как можно больше варенья, и Филиусом Флитвиком, который отчаянно тянулся своими короткими ручками к чайничку, стоящему слишком далеко. 

– Доброе утро, Северус! Как себя чувствуешь? Какой прекрасный денёк, не правда ли? – радостно приветствовал его директор, а варенье текло у него по пальцам. 

Профессор зелий что-то пробурчал, не считая нужным тратить свой драгоценный голос, отвечая на столь бессмысленный вопрос. Он наполнил чашку черным кофе и принялся методично намазывать масло на кусочек хлеба, не глядя на начальника. 

– Что ж, вынужден признать, мой мальчик, что сегодня, увы, ты не стал ни на йоту общительнее. Неужели перспектива провести целый день с нашими драгоценными семикурсниками настолько испортила тебе настро… Филиус! Используйте волшебную палочку, вместо того чтобы залезать на стол: это неприлично! 

Северус сдержался и не стал говорить, что клубничное желе на бороде и рукава мантии, полощущиеся в чашке, смотрятся не намного приличнее, чем человек, который залез с ногами на стул. Он кинул взгляд на маленького профессора Чар, который, наконец, достал вожделенный чайничек и сел на место, пылая от стыда. В этот момент до зельевара дошел смысл последней обращенной к нему фразы собеседника, и насмешливая улыбка немедленно исчезла с его лица. 

– Вы заставили меня терпеть их жалкое существование ВСЕ вторники и среды целый месяц, вы, старый маразматик! И ради чего? Помочь им готовиться к ТРИТОНам? Они и без меня прекрасно справятся! 

Северус порывисто встал, уронив стул, и широкими шагами направился к дверям Большого Зала, потом вдруг резко развернулся, вернулся к профессорскому столу, остановился перед застывшим директором, забрал бутерброд из его руки, замершей на полпути ко рту, и, подхватив свою чашку с кофе, пошёл на выход. 

_«Старый хрыч просто хочет испортить мне жизнь! Давай, Сев, еще месяц, ещё только месяц, и ты распрощаешься со всеми этими дрянными детьми… Мерлин, сделай так, чтобы я никогда больше не увидел этих несносных школьников!»_

По пути в подземелья он встретил Минерву. Дама выглядела взбешенной: платье сидело криво, а волосы растрепались. Она прошла мимо Северуса, не заметив, бормоча про себя: «…так этого не оставлю… спокойствие… навозные бомбы… опоздать… Дамблдор…». Он довольно улыбнулся, констатируя, что единственное средство избавиться от Пивза – найти ему другую жертву. 

7:59. Хогвартский учитель зелий ждал семикурсников Гриффиндора и Слизерина, сидя за своим столом, и наслаждался последними минутами затишья перед бурей. Можно было надеяться, что к концу обучения в школе, вынужденные работать вместе, представители этих факультетов сведут к минимуму взаимную враждебность и соперничество, но реальность показала наивность подобных фантазий.

На самом деле в коридорах стало происходить гораздо больше драк, а во время занятий и обедов вытворялось немало грязных трюков. Последнее выступление случилось несколько дней назад, и Северус не мог удержаться от гордости за свой факультет. Вся школа в полном составе стала свидетелем того, как шестой и седьмой курсы Гриффиндора во время завтрака выбалтывали свои секреты. Таким образом выяснилось, что Колин Криви не ложится спать без плюшевого медведя, Лаванда Браун регулярно пьет слабительное, чтобы не набрать вес, а Симус Финниган любит переодеваться в платье своей мамочки, когда её нет дома. Северусу очень понравился тот день. Через несколько часов после происшествия в Большом зале, третьекурсники-слизеринцы сознались ему, что вся заслуга принадлежит Драко Малфою и его двум акколитам: Блезу Забини и Теодору Нотту. Трое подростков забрались в кухню и, отловив не слишком щепетильного домашнего эльфа, сделали так, что приготовленное ими зелье отправилось прямиком в бокалы гриффиндорцев. 

Приятные воспоминания прервал шум в коридоре: топая, как гиппогрифы в посудной лавке, к кабинету подходили ученики. Их смех замирал, когда они под пристальным чёрным взглядом профессора переступали порог класса. Снейп отметил разбитую губу и порванную рубашку Малфоя, а также треснувшие очки и синяк на скуле Поттера. Очевидно, дойти до класса без разборок было слишком сложной задачей. 

_«Проклятые мальчишки… Даже шестилетки ведут себя умнее!»_

Северус медленно поднялся и, обойдя стол, встал перед молчащими учениками. 

За все годы, проведённые рядом с «летучей мышью подземелий», дети усвоили, что слово «тишина» являлось определяющим во время его занятий. 

– Что ж. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня и до выпускных экзаменов я попытаюсь вернуть в ваши атрофированные мозги воспоминания о пройденном за все семь лет материале. Передо мной стоит очень трудная задача, если судить по некоторым из вас, неизвестно каким чудом сдавшим СОВ по моему предмету. 

Он замолчал, разглядывая лица. Грейнджер, очевидно, проглотила язык: замерев на стуле, она зажала перо в руке, готовая по первому знаку записывать. Поттер и Малфой обменивались ядовитыми взглядами, Уизли умирал со скуки, мечтая поспать ещё немного. Подперев голову рукой, он клевал носом. Нотт пожирал Браун похотливым взглядом, Лонгботтом пытался сделаться как можно меньше, дрожа за своей партой, Финниган складывал самолетик из куска чистого пергамента. 

– Первое зелье: Омоложения. Программа первого курса, даже ваши тупые мозги способны справиться с заданием. Единственное условие: запрещено пользоваться учебником, – взмах палочки – и все учебники отправились на учительский стол, провожаемые тревожными взглядами учеников. Ах, да… взглядами всех, кроме Грейнджер, которая уже разожгла огонь под котлом и направилась к шкафу с ингредиентами. 

– Приступайте! 

Студенты все, как один, рванули к шкафу выбирать материалы или пытаться сообразить, что же требуется по рецепту.

Прошел уже час, как ученики приступили к изготовлению зелья. И в настоящий момент все они находились в состоянии полной растерянности. Гриффиндор рассчитывал на феноменальную память Грейнджер, но, к её чести, девушка ни секунды из своего времени не потратила на других. Северус ликовал. Ему доставляло огромное удовольствие видеть, как ученики ломают головы, как пот мелким бисером выступает на их лбах. К несчастью, одна парочка не давала ему спокойно погрузиться в чтение журнала по зельям. 

– Малфой! Поттер! Прекратите вести себя как первогодки! 

Эти двое, разделенные несколькими столами, продолжали перекидываться мелкими предметами и ингредиентами, всё больше и больше увлекаясь. 

_«Эти идиоты переведут все мои запасы!»_

В конце концов, Поттер схватил тяжелый железный черпак и со всей силы кинул его в Малфоя. Слизеринец, видя, что к нему на большой скорости летит опасный предмет, отступил в сторону, и в результате черпак встретился с головой Забини, стоящего позади Малфоя. 

– Ублюдок! Я счас тебе второй шрам нарисую, увидишь! 

Блейз схватил первое, что попалось под руку – а попались ему медные весы – и запустил в Поттера, который отшатнулся, уклоняясь, и при этом умудрился свалить Уизли вместе со стулом. Рыжий, очнувшись от дремы, немедленно отреагировал, метнув свой пустой котел в Нотта, смеющегося над ним в открытую. Скоро весь класс оказался втянут в драку, и каждый нашел себе противника. Даже Грейнджер включилась, не забыв наложить заклинание стазиса на свое зелье. 

Северус Снейп обескураженно смотрел на происходящее, пытаясь выбрать лучшее средство, чтобы прекратить это безобразие. Кое-кто забрался на столы, используя высоту, во-первых, для лучшего обзора, во-вторых, чтобы не задеть союзников; перевернутые котлы валялись повсюду, а пол усыпали осколки склянок, мокнущие в лужах их разлитого содержимого. 

– В атаку! – крикнул вооруженный черпаком Лонгботтом, с котелком на голове вместо каски, занимая позицию позади перевернутого стола. 

Именно в этот момент профессор начал волноваться, чем все кончится. Движения будто замедлились перед его взором. Он видел, как Забини, получив огромной липкой пиявкой по лицу, схватил кусок вулканического камня, валяющегося на полу и запустил его через комнату, особо не целясь… 

 _«Мерлин…»_  

Только Северус видел, куда именно летит камень: в котел, полный зелья, который чудесным образом оставался нетронутым в сражении. Поняв, что за этим последует, Снейп едва успел окружить себя защитным барьером, как грянул взрыв, окатив жидкостью абсолютно всех учеников. 

Раздались вопли, среди которых особенно выделялся высокий и раздражающий Лаванды Браун, повалил густой белый дым, заполняя помещение. Мечущий молнии и дрожащий от гнева, профессор снял щит и одним заклинанием очистил класс от задымления. Сжимая кулаки, он в ярости заорал: 

– Банда недоумков! Глупые недоразвитые бестолочи! Вы у меня будете бегать на взыскания до конца года! Я заставлю вас вкалывать до седьмого пота, клянусь, я устрою вам такой кошма… 

И тут двери Ада распахнулись для него… 

Северусу не хватало воздуха. Нужно было выйти из класса, подальше от открывшейся картины – любой ценой! Прямо перед ним вместо семнадцатилетних учеников по всему классу сидели хныкающие малыши. На вид им было не больше шести-семи лет. Некоторые уже начали приходить в себя после взрыва зелья. 

Профессор не шевелился. Застывший столбом, с круглыми глазами и открытым ртом, он выглядел по-идиотски, но это было сейчас не важно. Дело было серьезное. Серьезное и срочное. Потому что если Северус Снейп подростков просто не любил, то детей он не переносил на дух. 

Он видел, как какой-то карапуз направился к нему, и узнал в мальчишке Драко Малфоя, его светлые волосы и серые глаза – признак семейной породы! Надменное выражение лица ребенка могло бы показаться смешным, если бы ситуация не была настолько критичной. Мальчишка подходил все ближе, путаясь в форме, которая стала слишком большой. 

– А ты кто? 

– Я… я… ваш профессор, наглый ребенок! – воскликнул Северус, все еще не отойдя от шока. 

– Ты… ты мне совсем не нравишься. Ты похож на тролля, а я не люблю троллей! Они страшные и от них воняет! 

Другие ученики, до этого момента сидевшие тихо, начали смеяться. Некоторые, в том числе Уизли, узнаваемый по своей рыжине, стали тыкать в учителя пальцем, катаясь по полу. 

– Но… я… это… Оставайтесь здесь! Никуда не выходите! 

Взмахнув полами черной мантии, Северус выскочил из комнаты и понесся к лестнице наверх. Он пролетел, не задерживаясь, мимо шокированных студентов, попавшихся ему на пути, и даже не обругал их. На четвертом этаже он увидел Энтони Голдштейна, префекта от Рейвенкло. Не медля, профессор кинулся к нему и схватил за ворот мантии. 

– Мой класс… проследите за ним… Немедленно! Дьяволы… – задыхаясь, выпалил Снейп и рванул на следующий этаж, оставив юношу в полушоковом состоянии. 

Наконец Северус достиг пункта назначения. Произнеся очередной дурацкий пароль – «кокосовые взбитые сливки» – перед охраняющей кабинет директора горгульей, он поднялся по лестнице, перешагивая через несколько ступеней, и ворвался в кабинет, даже не постучав. 

– О, мой мальчик, что случилось? Ты весь красный… За тобой гонится новый двурогий питомец Хагрида? Как бы ни было, забавно получается, ибо… 

– Альбус! Прекращайте пустую болтовню и выслушайте меня! Эти недоумки, которых вы называете учениками, устроили полный бардак у меня в классе! Взорвалось зелье и омолодило из всех на десять лет! У меня в подземельях куча хныкающих детей! Какое издевательство! 

Северус балансировал на краю истерики, готовый рвать свои сальные волосы. Альбус мягко улыбался перед лицом безумия, подкрадывающегося к его профессору, известному своим неизменным самоконтролем. 

– Вот ведь неприятность… Боюсь, тебе придется присмотреть за ними, пока не будет готов антидот. 

 _"Что???"_  

– Я… присматривать за этими мелкими?.. – начал Северус убитым голосом, – вы совсем спятили! Старый идиот! Я вам не нянька! Прекращайте есть сладости, Альбус, сахар портит вам мозг… 

– Ну-ну, Северус, успокойся. Они, конечно, школьники, но в этом особом случае слишком малы, чтобы им позволено было болтаться по замку в таком виде без присмотра. Кроме того, у тебя запланированы занятия с ними на целый день, так что никаких проблем, – радостно заключил директор, счастливый от того, что нашел решение. 

– Эта гарпия Помфри прекрасно может заняться ими, это ее профессия, – надрывался профессор, бегая из угла в угол. Он резко остановился, чтобы взглянуть в лицо своему руководителю. – К тому же, если я буду играть в беби-ситтера, кто будет готовить антидот? 

Северус позволил себе улыбнуться. Ему казалось, что Дамблдор попался в собственную ловушку. В конце концов, кто здесь лучше всего разбирается в зельях? 

– К несчастью, Поппи сегодня нет, она участвует в конференции в Святом Мунго. И она специально уточнила, что её нельзя беспокоить, разве что по делам крайней важности. Я сомневаюсь, что она сочтет группу малышей чем-то крайней важным… – Северус побледнел, а Дамблдор с удовольствием следил за изменившимся лицом коллеги. И это не помешало ему нанести еще один, завершающий удар. – Кроме того, позволь тебе напомнить о моих успехах в зельеварении… Я был лучшим в выпуске, так что изготовление простого лекарства, которое позволит убрать последствия зелья Омоложения, не представляет для меня никаких сложностей. 

Снейп знал, что проиграл. В запасе не было никаких аргументов, а как подчиненный он не мог ослушаться прямого приказа своего начальника. 

– Советую привести их в больничное крыло, там достаточно места. Я предупрежу эльфов накрыть обед там же… Да, я знаю, Северус, приготовление антидота не займет и часа, но, понимаешь, в данный момент у меня есть более важные дела, – Дамблдор торжествовал и открыто насмехался над профессором, даже не пытаясь это скрыть. 

За время этого разговора Северус успел испытать всю гамму чувств. Он пришел в кабинет, полностью раздавленный ситуацией. Потом, по ходу общения со стариком, все больше и больше впадал в ярость, ощущая суицидальные порывы от одной мысли, что ему неизвестно как долго придется заниматься детьми. 

_"Придушить директора его собственной бородой или выброситься с Астрономической башни? Нет, он слишком обрадуется, увидев мое размазанное по земле тело… Да и родные подземелья предпочтительнее камеры в Азкабане…"_

– Я вас предупреждаю, Альбус, моя месть будет жестока… Вы пожалеете! – воскликнул Северус, вылетел из комнаты и от души хлопнул дверью. 

– Я тебя навещу! Позаботься о детках! – крикнул старик из-за двери до того, как горгулья начала двигаться. 

И только когда в ответ раздалось злобное: «Катитесь к дьяволу!», он рассмеялся, предвкушая жуткий день, который предстоит учителю зелий.

Северус ждал. Вот уже десять минут он стоял перед дверью своего класса. Крики и шум, доносившиеся с другой стороны, не давали ему повернуть ручку. Взмолившись Мерлину и все святым, он, наконец, распахнул дверь в свой персональный ад и не сдержал вздох ужаса, увидев открывшуюся перед ним картину. 

Очевидно, Голдштейну не хватило авторитета. Он сидел на стуле в центре помещения, привязанный за запястья и щиколотки серебристо-зелеными шарфами, а изо рта у него торчал лист пергамента. Почти не удивившись, профессор заметил рядом с ним Малфоя, Забини и Нотта, скачущих вокруг в каком-то причудливом подобии танца вызова дождя. У мальчишек в волосах торчали перья, испачканные в чернилах. Чуть подальше Грейнджер, похоже, пыталась собрать ингредиенты, разбросанные на полу, и изучала их с большим интересом. Банда мальчишек-гриффиндорцев, во главе с Поттером и Уизли, затеяла сражение на пиявках, и только Лонгботтом мирно спал под столом. Девочки реквизировали учительский стол, стрекоча о своем и делая друг другу прически. Северус все ещё стоял на пороге, массируя переносицу двумя пальцами, чувствуя подступающую мигрень. 

 _"В конце концов, спрыгнуть с башни было не такой уж плохой идеей…"_  

– СТООООООООООП! 

Эффект последовал незамедлительно. Вся малышня прекратила свои дела и повернулась к злющему профессору. 

– Встали в шеренгу по двое, быстро! И чтобы я не слышал ни единого звука, – он повернулся в юноше-рейвенкловцу и одним заклинанием освободил его от пут. Странно, но дети подчинились и начали двигаться, образовывая почти идеальный строй. Удовлетворенный результатом, Северус направился к выходу, чтобы вывести всех. Простое «accio» – и все волшебные палочки учеников прилетели ему в руки и были аккуратно спрятаны во внутренний карман профессорской мантии. 

 _"Бесполезно требовать от детей не делать глупости!"_  

К огромному счастью учителя зелий, путешествие до больничного крыла прошло без приклю… 

– Аааааааааай! Сэр, он меня толкнул! 

«Сэр» остановился и развернулся, недовольно вздохнув. Грейнджер, под смех Паркинсон, пыталась подняться с пола, но путалась ногами в мантии в два раза длиннее, чем нужно. Драко стоял рядом с девчонкой, заложив руки за спину, и невинно улыбался. 

– Мистер Малфой, немедленно прекратите ваши выходки! Тишина, я сказал! Продолжите в том же духе и дождетесь, что я… я… 

 _«Как можно наказать шестилетнего пацана? Черти, я же ничего в этом не понимаю!»_  

Маленький блондин, видя, что у взрослого не хватает аргументов, еще шире улыбнулся. Северус, откровенно раздраженный, что его обыграл карапуз, отступился и сухо кивнул, делая знак всем двигаться дальше. 

Когда они дошли до Большого зала, раздалось громкое общее «вау», полное восхищения. Ученики были поражены грандиозной архитектурой этого места. Зелье унесло десять лет их памяти. Некоторые, как Грейнджер, еще не осознали, что они волшебники. Дети не были знакомы – за исключением адского трио со Слизерина, которые знали друг друга ещё с пелёнок – но симпатии остались прежними. 

Добравшись до больничного крыла, Северус создал столько кроватей, чтобы всем хватило, и расставил их подальше друг от друга. 

– Все разошлись и сели на свои кровати, немедленно. Поттер, не рядом с Уизли… Тоже самое касается Нотта и Забини… Паркинсон! Я сказал, на СВОЮ кровать, а не на кровать Малфоя ВМЕСТЕ с Малфоем! Браун, замолчите, ради Мерлина, у меня от ваших воплей лопаются перепонки. 

Через десять минут, когда Северус убедился, что каждый ребенок получил кровать на максимально удаленном расстоянии от любимых товарищей по играм, в комнате наконец воцарилась тишина, и он мимолетно пожалел, что не захватил с собой недочитанный журнал. Он отправился в кабинет Помфри и нашел себе книжку про ожоги и средства их лечения. 

 _«Лучше, чем ничего…»_  

Он вернулся и устроился на стуле между двумя рядами кроватей, недалеко от входа. Часы над дверью показывали 11:02. Этот день никогда не кончится. Снейп быстро оглядел комнату. Дети скучали. Грейнджер разглядывала книгу, которую он держал в руках, Патил механически вытаскивала нитки из простыни, Нотт вытянулся на кровати, скрестив руки на груди и глядя в потолок… Тут учитель заметил шкодливый взгляд Финнигана, который кинул подушку своему приятелю Дину, легко поймавшему ее. Один взмах палочкой, и подушка исчезла, как и все остальные, в качестве превентивной меры. Северус жестоко улыбнулся, и радостное выражение на лицах мальчишек померкло. 

11:36. Северус читал, а малыши умирали с тоски. Почти священную тишину в комнате прерывало только бурчание пустого желудка Уизли. 

– Санта Клаус! – профессор зелий поднял взгляд на Томаса, выкрикнувшего это. Мальчишка, как и прочие дети, сверлил взглядом вход в больничное крыло. Удивившись, Северус резко обернулся и обнаружил Дамблдора, держащего за руку малыша. Ребенок, в котором без труда можно было опознать Лонгботтома, громко всхлипывал и лил слёзы. 

– Мой мальчик, я зашёл в твой класс, чтобы взять ингредиенты для антидота и прибраться немного, раз уж так получилось, и нашел маленького Невилла в одиночестве, под столом, плачущего и зовущего бабушку, чтобы та забрала его домой. Ты же не мог просто забыть о ребенке? – спросил он спокойно, но твердо. 

– Я… но… спал… К дьяволу! А чего вы ожидали? Ещё раз повторяю, я вам не нянька! Радуйтесь, что нашли его живым… 

Северус не испытывал никаких угрызений совести. Странно, что его громкий голос не разбудил мальчишку, пока все выходили из класса. 

– Тебе ещё многому предстоит научиться, Северус. 

– Не желаю этого делать, Альбус. Я только хочу, чтобы в этой школе все вернулось на свои места. Когда вы рассчитываете закончить антидот? – спросил профессор, страшась ответа. 

– Ну, я слышал, что сегодня на обед вкуснейшее рагу, не могу его пропустить, после чего в Хогсмите я встречаюсь с друзьями на финале игры в Плюй-камни … 

– Вы смерти моей хотите? Это заговор! – взвился Северус. Как может директор не видеть всей серьезности ситуации? Партия в Плюй-камни в компании старых идиотов ему важнее, чем… это? 

– Ну-ну, мой мальчик, нельзя быть таким фаталистом! – Дамблдор одарил его светлой улыбкой. – Я уверен, ты прекрасно развлечешься!

 _«Развлекусь? Без сомнения, передоз глюкозы уничтожает нейроны…»_  

Не сказав больше ни слова, он смотрел, как старый директор наколдовывает дополнительную кровать для новоприбывшего. Круговое вращение палочкой – и цвета наполнили комнату, от занавесок до стен. На всех кроватях, к огромной радости ребятни, появились одеяла и мягкие подушки. На столе в глубине помещения возникли чистые листы пергамента, перья и чернила разных цветов. Бабочки и светящиеся шары медленно начали парить по комнате. 

– Ааааах! Это потрясающе, сэр! – воскликнул маленький Поттер, прыгая как сумасшедший, чтобы поймать один из шаров, проплывавших рядом с ним. 

 _«Меня сейчас стошнит…»_  

До Снейпа донеслось слабое: «Удачи!», после чего дверь в больничное крыло закрылась. Какая гадость! Столько радости, пестроты и тепла вызывали в нем тошноту. Как ему не хватало прохлады и спокойствия собственных комнат, старой бутыли с виски тридцатилетней выдержки! К несчастью, ему нельзя было уйти из этого помещения без риска после обнаружить его в руинах. Если Помфри, вернувшись, увидит подобное, то она устроит ему такой скандал… 

Следом за двенадцатым ударом хогвартских часов раздался узнаваемый «хлоп». Северус повернулся и увидел Добби, одетого в футболку с изображением Бешеных Сестричек и желтую феску. Эльф тянул тележку, заполненную разной едой. 

– Господин директор попросил Добби принести обед в лазарет, мистер Снейп. Добби здесь, как раз вовремя. Мистер Снейп поможет накрыть на стол? – эльф смотрел на человека с сомнением. В конце концов, репутация профессора зелий не была тайной для обитателей замковой кухни. 

Северус, совершенно обескураженный, просто покачал головой и бухнулся на стул с грацией огнекраба. Эльф щелкнул пальцами, и все столы в комнате оказались в центре между рядами кроватей. Появились стулья, столовые приборы, тарелки и стаканы. Первым уселся Уизли, схватил вилку и нож и накинулся на картофельное пюре, которое Добби уже поставил на стол. Вскоре все остальные, следуя зову желудков, последовали его примеру.

  

* * *

 Северусу хотелось плакать. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него возникало подобное желание. Ах да, когда ему было пять и мама отказалась купить «Набор юного алхимика». Но вот прямо сейчас ему нужно было поплакать, сбросить напряжение. Он сконцентрировался, вспоминая грустные моменты своей жизни: как на первом курсе Поттер-старший со своей бандой замучили до смерти его несчастную жабу, Хуберта, – но ничего не произошло, его слезные потоки были намертво заблокированы. 

Тогда он продолжил рассматривать себя в огромное зеркало в ванной комнате больничного крыла. В волосах застряли сгустки протертого яблока, воротник мантии был измазан в томатном соусе, на лице видны следы картофельного пюре, и даже кусочек колбасы висел на ухе. Вся его одежда нуждалась в немедленной стирке. Обед оказался настоящим кошмаром. 

Начиналось все неплохо. Дети приступили к еде в относительной тишине под контролем Северуса. Но один маленький паршивец по имени Малфой – Северус поклялся про себя отплатить ему позже – все испортил. Блондинчик неторопливо взял сосиску с тарелки и кинул ее в Поттера – кого же ещё? – который сидел через четыре стула от него. У профессора возникло ощущение «дежа вю»: сцена, имевшая место несколько часов назад на его уроке, повторялась снова. Первый удар был нанесен, и ответ последовал незамедлительно. Полный кошмар. Еда летала по комнате, содержимое тарелок сползало по стенам. Лонгботтом пытался защититься, прикрывшись своей тарелкой, но он определенно забыл, что в ней горячая еда, и все выплеснулось ему на колени, заставив вскрикнуть от боли. 

У Северуса больше не было сил. Его крики не производили никакого эффекта на маленьких бандитов, и он, отчаявшись, вытащил палочку и наложил «ступефай» на каждого из этих монстров, прежде чем направиться в ванную. 

 _«Лучше вернуть все, как было. Если Альбус увидит подобное, мне придется оттирать все школьные унитазы зубной щеткой…»_  

Профессор вышел, не удержавшись от тяжкого вздоха: больничное крыло было в том же состоянии, в каком он его оставил. То есть украшенное следами пищевого побоища и застывшими в разных позах учениками. Очищающие чары на комнату и на себя – и все как новенькое. Северус с удовольствием оставил бы учеников под заклятием до тех пор, пока не будет сварен антидот, но в этом случае последствия для него могли быть катастрофическими. Так что он собрал всю свою смелость и стал расколдовывать детей по одному. 

– Теперь послушайте меня внимательно. Вы сидите каждый на своей кровати, и чтобы ни одного звука, ни одного движения! – сказал учитель ледяным голосом. Малышня еще не отошла от заклинания и реагировала замедленно. 

Все еще находясь под впечатлением, дети стали взбираться каждый на свою кровать без единого слова протеста. Снейп заметил, что многие из них зевают, и подумал, что вот оно – благословение небесное для всех них и для него в особенности, если эта банда немного поспит. Махнув палочкой, он опустил шторы. Светились только маленькие шарики, медленно парящие в воздухе. Он сел в кресло и тут же услышал сдавленные рыдания неподалеку. 

– Мистер Томас, вместо того чтобы мочить вашу простынь, объясните, по какому идиотскому поводу вы плачете… 

– Не могу… – всхлип, потом еще, – спать… без игрушки… 

И снова потоки слез. 

_«Добейте меня кто-нибудь, ради Бога…»_

Снейп собрал с пола какие-то перья и трансфигурировал их в большого и пушистого фиолетового дракона, после чего не глядя кинул игрушку мальчишке. Когда он все же поднял голову, чтобы передвинуть кресло, то обнаружил, что взгляды ребятни прикованы к нему или к игрушке. 

Северус вздохнул. 

 

 * * *

  Наконец! 

Мастер зелий смог перевести дух, закончив превращать перья и пергаменты в драконов, единорогов, гиппогрифов, кошек, змеек – специальный заказ от мелкого Малфоя – и каждый следующий цветастее предыдущего. Все, теперь у каждого была своя игрушка, воцарилась тишина, и у Северуса создалось впечатление, что ситуация под контролем. Он чувствовал себя выпотрошенным, почти на пределе. Кто бы знал, что возиться с этой бандой мелких сусликов настолько утомительно? Уж точно не он! Все что ему сейчас хотелось, смежить веки… только на… хррр… две минуточки… хрр-хррр… восстановить… силы… хрррррррррр… 

– Сэр? 

Он дернулся, услышав рядом тихий голос, открыл глаза и увидел Грейнджер, чьи волосы были в еще большем, чем обычно, беспорядке. Девочка робко смотрела на него. 

– Да, мисс Грейнджер? – мрачно спросил Северус. 

– Расскажите сказку! 

Многочисленные «Да, да!» послышались со всех сторон, ребята уселись на матрасах, все превратившись в слух. Профессор посмотрел на них, широко раскрыв от удивления глаза. Они что, с ума посходили? Северус Снейп, одного имени которого бывало достаточно, чтобы произвести определенный эффект, мастер в тонком искусстве приготовления зелий… – и он должен рассказывать какие-то байки, чтобы усыпить детвору? Такого у него в контракте написано не было. Естественно, он немедленно ответил… 

– Нет. 

– Ну, пожаааааааалуйста, сэр! – затянула маленькая Лаванда, подпрыгивая на кровати. 

– Мы будем послушными, – вставил Драко, но Северус никогда не верил в такие басенки, а особенно не верил этому блондинчику и его подпевалам. 

« _Эти детки сведут меня в могилу…»_  

Профессор обмяк в кресле, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке под взглядами всей находящейся в комнате малышни. Воображение никогда не было его сильной стороной, и он молился, чтобы ему не пришлось мучиться слишком долго. 

– Ну, значит… хмм… это рассказ про… про… эээ… маленькую сову, которая… заболела и… – начал Северус. 

– Она умрет? – воскликнул Забини. 

– Не хочу, чтобы она умирала! – у Лонгботтома начиналась истерика. 

– А это тяжелая болезнь? – поинтересовалась Грейнджер. 

– Нет, она… у нее выпали перья и… – продолжил профессор. 

– Она больше не может летать? – испугался Поттер. 

– Кто теперь будет разносить почту? – полюбопытствовал Финниган. 

– Черт вас возьми, дайте же мне закончить! Итак… сова, которая потеряла перья и была очень несчастна, потому что не могла больше исполнять обязанности почтальона… И… ммм… однажды она встретила маленького мальчика, который… 

– Он ее прикончит? – обрадовался Забини. 

– Нет, а я не хочу! – Лонгботтом был готов разреветься. 

– А мальчик красивый? – это вступила Паркинсон. 

– Ради Мерлина, вы можете заткнуться? – воскликнул взрослый, выведенный из себя. – Значит так… На чем я остановился?.. Да, одинокая сова потерялась на улице и встретила маль… 

– Бедняжка, она голодная, наверное, – забеспокоился Уизли. 

– Мистер Уизли, мы уж как-нибудь обойдемся без замечаний, основанных на опыте, связанном с вашим желудком. Маленький мальчик увидел сову без перьев, такую грустную… он решил подойти и… укрыл ее своей курткой, потому что ему показалось, что она замерзла. Мальчик спросил у совы, почему она такая грустная, и сова ответила, что… 

– Ничего себе! Совы у нас теперь разговаривают! – возмутился Малфой. 

– Ну да, это же в сказке! – воспротивилась Патил. 

– Дальше! Сова объяснила ему, что, после того как она потеряла все перья, никто не хочет давать ей письма на отправку, и поэтому она такая грустная. Мальчик тогда… был тронут ее историей и пообещал ей помочь. И для этого он… отправился на охоту за самым красивым фениксом, чтобы собрать его перья для совы. 

– Как так можно! – возмутилась Грейнджер. 

– Классно! – обрадовался Нотт. 

– Да, да… итак, мальчик знал, где найти феникса, и отправился за ним в горы… К несчастью, птицу охранял опасный дракон... и… 

– Вау, а какой породы? – Уизли был впечатлен. 

– Этого мальчика съедят? – в Малфое тоже проснулся энтузиазм. 

– А где сова? – робко встрял Лонгботтом. 

– Да что б вас! Вы дадите мне закончить? – Северус вскочил с кресла, и все дети испуганно затихли под одеялами.

Учителя зелий разбудил звон разбившегося стекла. С трудом разлепив глаза, он встал, испытывая боль во всем теле – последствие того, что задремал в кресле в очень неудобном положении. После целого часа придумывания истории – мальчишка все-таки вылечил сову под недовольные высказывания инфернального слизеринского трио – профессор и сам начал задремывать, когда увидел, что эти трогательные детки наконец стали клевать носами. 

Сейчас перед ним вокруг стола, чуть ранее служившего в качестве обеденного, сидели все дети, а Добби раздавал им шоколадные бисквиты и разливал тыквенный сок. На полу около Лонгботтома лежали осколки разбитого стакана, и – вот ведь странность – в этом не было ничего удивительного. 

Профессор кинул беглый взгляд на настенные часы: 16:38. 

 _«Мерлин, чем занимается этот старик? Он хоть в курсе, что его ждут?»_  

Почувствовав, как его подергали за рукав, Снейп опустил взгляд и увидел мальчишку: Уизли! Копна рыжих волос, рубашка, достающая до коленок, шорты, раньше бывшие трусами, рот и пальцы, измазанные шоколадом, и даже на носу следы шоколада… 

– Высморкай меня, – прогундосил тот, протягивая профессору бумажный носовой платок. 

– Ни за что! Разбирайтесь со своими микробами самостоятельно! – воскликнул профессор, отступая на пару шагов, – не подходите, мистер Уизли, или я… 

– Что здесь происходит? – раздался женский голос от двери, ведущей в лазарет. 

Даже не оборачиваясь, Северус узнал обладательницу голоса и с облегчением выдохнул. Отбросив всякую гордость, он кинулся к ней и неловко обнял. 

– Поппи, хвала Мерлину, вы наконец-то вернулись! – Снейп улыбался, а мадам Помфри пребывала в шоке – не столько из-за того, что в ее странно разукрашенном лазарете возилась толпа малышни, сколько из-за неожиданного проявления эмоций со стороны Северуса Снейпа. 

Северус, даже не удосужившись взглянуть на реакцию коллеги, уже вылетел из Больничного крыла и направился в родные подземелья.

   

* * *

 Среда 31 мая. 8:24 

Северус опаздывал. Впервые за двенадцать лет преподавания он опаздывал на свой урок. Правда, у него были смягчающие обстоятельства. После того как вернулась Помфри, он прямиком направился к себе и, нефигурально выражаясь, накинулся на бутылку с виски. 

За ней последовала вторая, потом третья. После этого – черный провал. На следующий день он проснулся на диване, в измятой мантии и с жутким похмельем. Взглянув на часы, он выругался. На завтрак не было времени, на чашку крепкого кофе тоже. Успел только залезть под душ и глотнуть зелья от головной боли. 

Вот и дверь, за которой находится класс. Северус не имел представления, что произошло в больничном крыле после того, как он его покинул. Единственное, чего ему хотелось, так это увидеть в кабинете зелий своих семнадцатилетних студентов, а не орущую банду невыносимых детей. 

Профессор осторожно открыл дверь, готовый к чему угодно. Удовлетворенный вздох вырвался из его груди. Кошмар закончился. За столами были подростки, замечательные, восхитительные подростки, почти совершеннолетние, с бурлящими гормонами, – и они молчали. Снейп вошел и проследовал к своему столу, улыбаясь краешками губ. Наконец-то его жизнь могла снова войти в привычную колею, как и его уроки. Только одна деталь заставила его насторожиться. Класс находился в подземельях, каменные стены там всегда были такими же серыми, как потолок и пол; парты учеников и его собственный стол были из темного дерева. Так откуда взялось это цветное пятно? Северус зажмурился на секунду, затем снова взглянул на подозрительный объект и застыл на месте. В глубине комнаты, на огромном шкафу с ингредиентами были сложены плюшевые игрушки всех цветов, сделанные им накануне для малышей. Учитель зелий закипел внутри. 

_«Ну, Альбус Дамблдор…»_

– Сегодня у нас особенный урок. Вы можете выбрать для приготовления одно зелье в любом из учебников за любой год. Но с условием. Вы готовите зелье, которое, по вашему мнению, обладает самым унизительным, самым смешным эффектом для выпившего его. Оценки не будет, и вы можете пользоваться учебником. Приступайте. 

Северус окинул взглядом полные недоумения лица учеников. Сперва улыбающийся профессор, потом отсутствие бешенства при виде игрушек и, наконец, зелье на их вкус и даже без оценки. 

Спустя несколько часов прозвенел звонок к обеду. Большинство учеников уже выполнили задание и направились к учительскому столу, неся образцы. Северус ликовал. Зелья были практически идеального качества. Уменьшающее от Забини, Бородавочный порошок от Малфоя, Веритасерум от Грейнджер, зелье Подражания животным от Уизли, Расслабляющее зелье от Поттера – и даже Лонгботтом сварил годное Приворотное, оставалось только добавить волос человека – все было верно. Какой богатый выбор! 

_«Зачем выбирать только одно?»_

– Да, последнее… – сказал Снейп собирающимся уходить ученикам, – я рекомендую вам обязательно прийти на обед и… обратить особенное внимание на то, что будет происходить за учительским столом. Вас ждут кое-какие… сюрпризы! 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
